<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>+ your first born to fill this by afrocurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230690">+ your first born to fill this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl'>afrocurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles knows this guy is breaking his heart and putting him back together again, but what happens when he wants to know this author!anon as more than that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Mutant Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>+ your first born to fill this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic/gifts">midrashic</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic/pseuds/midrashic">midrashic</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2020">secret_mutant_madness_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fandom AU. Charles and Erik are members of the same fandom. Is one a fic writer and one a meta writer? Do they meet when they take wildly different sides of the same fan wank/discourse and argue with each other? Or do they meet at a con and have a Cinderella moment? ("Raven, I have to find the man who fits this cosplay!")</p><p>The premise is from <a href="xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8074.html?thread=17146762#t17146762">a very old kmeme prompt</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles knows that he should be well past this phase of his life.</p><p>One, he is a bi man involved in transformatie fandom not curative fandom.<br/>
Two, he is nearly fifty and should know better by now.<br/>
Three, he doesn’t care that he’s the sparkliest of unicorns in his fandom.<br/>
Four, he wants to meet this one writer from the now-defunct kinkmeme who made him come faster than most of the porn he had around the apartment.</p><p>But, for that list, Charles can’t quit fandom.</p><p>He sometimes wishes he could.</p><p>-</p><p><b>iron-maidont</b> replied to a comment on <b>jonhlocked</b></p><p>So this isn’t exactly the fill you asked for OP, but the muse does what it does.</p><p>
  <i>johnlock - pwp, fisting. explict 15k on ao3</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>Erik stares at his latest fic and wants to look away before it’s too late. He shouldn’t have taken the prompt, but that one OP always has the most detailed, yet alluring prompts. </p><p>Yes, the kmeme should be dead by now, five years after the show is over, yet there’s some prompts that he keeps in the back of his mind for a rainy day.</p><p>If life were perfect, Erik would find a way to meet this one poster, but with a dead fandom, it’s hard to imagine that ever happening.</p><p>Too bad Erik had no time when the show was on the air for cons. Discord now just doesn’t do what the community did as a whole back then.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>OP here</b>
</p><p>Once again, nonnie, you’ve left me wanting more and imagining that this one night is perfect enough. I would give you my first born, but I think they’d be mad I gave them away to a stranger from the internet.</p><p>-</p><p>“Did I just tell the kmeme about David?”</p><p><i>Fuck</i>.</p><p>-</p><p>Well that isn’t what Erik expected from anyone on the meme. A kid. Is this some joke or is there someone in fandom who has kids (not that uncommon)? But this person rarely says anything about their personal life.</p><p>Erik’s small group of fandom friends are mostly single women who don’t mind that Erik’s around, but he keeps feeling like this OP is someone he should know.</p><p>But, how the hell do you ask someone to talk on an anonymous kinkmeme?</p><p>-</p><p>Given how small the Sherlock fandom is now, it shouldn’t be that hard to find who this author!anon is who constantly brings Charles joy, yet after three weeks Charles is tied up in knots about this author.</p><p>He could simply ask on one of the many AO3 fics, but that feels awkward to say, “Hello, I’m the one you keep writing for and I’d like to talk more.”</p><p>At least if he does that, there’s an answer to this mystery author. To find out who is controlling his emotions with words so skillfully.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>OP here</b>
</p><p>I feel like you know me through each of these, but we don’t interact outside of the creation of prompt and fill. If you want to talk more, you can find me on tumblr at xxxgenesxxx.</p><p>-</p><p>Erik stares at the comment and is shocked. He wants to talk more with this mysterious person, but he’s still clinging to his small group of fandom friends.</p><p>Is one more person too many? Or was it letting in someone he didn’t know?</p><p>-</p><p>Charles nearly regrets the comment, but leaves it. He’ll just have to wait and see what <b>iron-maidont</b> says.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>I don’t normally talk to strangers, but I think we understand each other. I’ll be in touch.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Erik looks at what he’s written but hits send all the same. Time to see what happens. He might as well change what he’s been doing for years.</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick work by my beta made this a little better; thanks friend!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>